goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Bromfield girls in the hoodz
Released: 2015 this is the first time linda bromfield invites her friends at her school in the episode, Linda and the Adidas bros become athletes, and linda’s Favourite girl group called bromfield girls came to her school outfits she wore football cheerleader (during football to victory part 2 in 1998) pink athlete outfit (during football to victory part 1 in 1998) a hip hop girl (during country singer surfer girl bassist and keyboarder and lead singer a gymnast (during a changes woman wearing a wedding ring, a necklace and a brooch (during Sydney hunter (during the seven sea voyages of Millie the puppy in 2008) skater girl outfit (during skate down the ramps in 2011) shutter ( Transcript (at the hall) linda: attention all kids, you are all connected to my new game, all you have to do is wear my outfit kids: yes linda linda: good, the first thing is i’m In my bra and underwear (kids shock) linda: you must choose what should I... Sheldon: ahem, put your clothes back on linda: .... (record scratch) linda: oh ok kids, you can leave, but do the subjects (during break time, when the kids go out to play, Linda and the Adidas bros stayed inside figuring) linda: (narrating) I used to first appear 18 years ago, I be a little shy-ish (henry and June in horoscope, thank you for everything, you rule the world, tiki a go go, linda’s Birthday, h&j will be coming round the mountain of the country, the seven sea voyages of Millie the puppy and dogs and cats are cute plays) linda: (narrating) to me, everything was just, nah, then I appear in 1997, why, be so young? sheldon: (narrating) hey, why not become, bromfield girl in the hoodz? linda: hey! That would be great! linda and the Adidas bros: HIT IT! (Axel f frog song by kids bop plays as linda transforms as a athlete that resembles anya major during the apple 1984 ad while the Adidas bros’ Hair is turned black) Linda major: Linda major on the go (the next day, at the hall) linda: (narrating) the next day we were auditioning for the old linda bromfield’s replacement Timo: (singing) Old MACDONALD had a farm, E-I-E-I-O And on his farm he had a cow E-I-E-I-O With a moo moo here And a moo moo there Here a moo, there a moo Everywhere a moo moo Old MacDonald had a farm E-I-E-I-O Old MACDONALD had a farm E-I-E-I-O And... linda major: get off the stage! Next! Divine: (Sings) The wheels on the bus go, Round and round, Round and round, Round and round. The wheels on the bus go Round and round, All through the town. The Driver on the bus says, "Move on back! Move on back! Move on back!" The Driver on the bus says, "Move on back!" All through the town. The babies on the bus go, "Wah, wah, wah! Wah, wah, wah! Wah, wah, wah!" The babies on the bus go, "Wah, wah, wah!" All through the town. The mommy on the bus says, "Shush, shush, shush, Shush, shush, shush, Shush, shush, shush." The mommy on the bus says "Shush, shush, shush" Linda major: divine, enough! Next! Izzy: Twinkle, twinkle, little star How I wonder what you are Up above the world so high Like a diamond in the sky Twinkle, twinkle little star How I wonder what you are When the blazing sun is gone When he nothing shines upon Then you show your little light Twinkle, twinkle, all the night linda, sheldon and alan major: next! Musical guest: Poppy Lee Friar Henry and June: let’s give a big kablam welcome to our musical guest, Poppy Lee Friar! (Audience cheering) Poppy Lee Friar: Hoo-oo ha-a ha-a hoo-oo Precious moments When will I see you again When will we share precious moments Will I have to wait forever Will I have to suffer And cry the whole night trough? When will I see you again When will our hearts beat together? Are we in love or just friends? Is this my beginning Or is this the end? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? Hoo-oo- a hoo-oo Precious moments Are we in love or just friends? Is this my beginning Or is this the end? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again?Category:Episodes of henry and june in action